1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which has an enhanced link configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body displaying an image thereon, a base supporting the display main body, and a link tilting, swiveling or elevating the display main body.
A related art display apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0028113. The display apparatus comprises a lower link member rotatably coupled with a base hinge provided to a base member, an upper link member rotatably coupled with a display hinge provided to a display main body, and a link hinge allowing the upper link member to rotate at a predetermined angle with respect to the lower link member. The display apparatus further comprises a first sub link member coupling the lower link member with the base member in parallel to interlock rotating of the lower link member to the base member with rotating of the upper link member. The display apparatus further comprises a torsion coil spring elastically biasing the lower link member to upwardly rotate.
However, the related art display apparatus is limited in reducing a packed volume thereof, due to a large folded height of the lower link member and the upper link member. Also, the torsion coil spring has a maximum elastic force when the lower link member and the upper link member are folded for packing the display apparatus.